Dante (Devil May Cry)
Also has a meme named after him, not to be confused with DmC Dante. The Character Name: Dante Sparda, Tony Redgrave (alternate name he uses when he lives like an average citizen) Origin: Devil May Cry Gender: Male Species: Half Demon Affilation: '''Devil May Cry '''Age: At least in his 30's 'Powers and Abilities' Superhuman strength, speed, durability, reaction time, stamina and agility, near instantaneous regeneration, master swordsman/marksman, minor resistance to soul manipulation | Devil Trigger form which grants him flight and increased physical abilities | Time manipulation with Quicksilver, Chrono Heart, Bangle of Time or Key of Chronos | Ignores conventional durability with Yamato Weaknesses: His regeneration is directly tied to his stamina, so as he tires his regeneration becomes weaker, thus prolonged battles can weaken him to the point where he can't fight back and easily be killed Lifting Strength: Class 100+ | Higher with the gauntlets | Far higher in his DT form | Immeasurable in SMT III Striking Strength: Class K+ | Class M+ with gauntlets | Far higher in his DT form | Immeasurable in SMT III Speed: Hypersonic+ (Mach 5+) | High Hypersonic+ attack speed (Mach 15+) with Alastor | Far faster in DT form | Massively FTL in SMT ||| Durability: Skin, bone and muscle tissues are as strong as a regular humans, but his regeneration easily compensates for it, gets imapled on his own sword and laughs it off | At least large building+ level in DT form | At the very least Universal tanked the Conception outside the safe zone which Lucifer described as the insignificant destruction of the Universe. Potentially Multiversal+ is considered one of the strongest beings in Nocturn (SMT III) Destructive Capacity: Skyscraper+ level | Ignores conventional durability with Yamato | Likely alot higher in DT form | Massively Multiversal+ in SMT III was able to beat back the Demifiend and win something even Lucifer couldn't do Range: Extended melee range, several dozen meters with Ebony and Ivory, several hundred meters with Yamato and other such more powerful weapons Stamina: Extremely high, although he does tired in prolonged battles against opponents who can match him (ie. Vergil) Equipment 'Standard Equipment:' These are the items Dante will have in every match unless otherwise specified Rebellion: Dante's signature sword given to him by the Legendary Dark Knight, Sparda. A broadsword capable of withstanding attacks from even the Yamato, it also is a physical manifestation of Dante's power. Ebony and Ivory: Dante's signature pistols, Ebony and Ivory are unique in two ways that make them very effective weapons: they have no limit to their ammunition, which means that the Devil Hunter never needs to reload. Coupled with Dante's own superhuman capabilities, Dante is capable of firing these guns at hundreds of bullets per second. 'Other/Former Equipment: '''These are the weapons that Dante has had throughout the series, but we have no proof he keeps them from game to game, for he doesn't use them. They are included, however, in any Composite Dante debate unless otherwise specified. '''Sparda/Force Edge (DMC1):' Dante's Weapon of choice in DMC1. Can transform into a massively more powerful version known as Sparda, which was used by Dante's father, Sparda. Currently his strongest Devil Arm Yamato (DMC4): Formerly Vergil's Katana and currently Nero's after DMC4. Seperates the human world from the demon world. Can ignore conventional durability due to its dimensional slashes Alastor (DMC1): A living weapon and a lightning spirit which likes to judge people walking by it looking for it's rightful weilder. Alastor also gives the user a speed boost Ifrit (DMC1): One of the three gauntlets that Dante acquires throughout his travels. Like Alastor it likes to try to kill anyone who crosses it, Dante subdues it though. Ifrit is associated with the element of hellfire Cerberus (DMC3): Was a hellhound with 3 heads, Dante defeated it in battle and Cerberus willingly became one of his Devil Arms. It uses ice to attack and freeze its opponents. Dante can also create ice shields with it Agni and Rudra (DMC3): A pair of talking scimitars that never seem to STFU. Dante is capable of dual weilding them. Agni provides fire and Rudra provides wind Nevan (DMC3): Originally a demon/witch/vampire thing who flirted with Dante during their battle. She willingly gave her soul to Dante and becomes a guitar that shoots out lightning and bats. Also doubles as a scythe Beowulf (DMC3): Another pair of these gauntlets, which increases Dante's strength even further Gilgamesh (DMC4): Same as Beouwulf pretty much. Shattered a large building sized Hellgate with a one inch punch Lucifer (DMC4): Summons spectral blades similar to Vergil's which can bust one of the Hellgates Artemis (DMC3): Basically a shit version of beam spamming. That is all Pandora (DMC4): A briefcase that can turn into 666 guns, although only a few of them are actually seen. Forms of it include a bowgun, a rocket launcher, a laser cannon, a minigun, a mobile missile battery and a boomerang. Busted one of the Hellgates. Has enough firepower to send a several large toads flying and blow them to peices Note: All of the items listed for Dante cover all the items he had in every game, some of them are not current incarnation (DMC2). The games these weapons appear in have been listed. 'Notable Attacks/Techniques' Dimensional Slash: Conjures Blade Beams that can cover a whole battlefield with Yamato, said beams also capable of ignoring conventional durability Devil Trigger: Turns into a daemonic form of himself and his strength, speed and durability increase as well as gains flight. He only goes into this mode in a near death situation Doppleganger: Creates a perfect clone of himself Jackpot: Uses this technique to seal demons away Quicksilver: A demon's soul that Dante absorbed which grants him the ability to slow time down/make him faster. Since there is no proof that Dante lost Quicksilver, it being a soul he absorbed, it is arguable he still has this technique. Not to be confused with the character of the same name from Marvel Royal Block: Basically a sort of shield that Dante uses to reflect attacks back at his opponents. Although this is largely based on gameplay mechanics and hard to guage Round Trip/Sword Pierce: Dante uses his telekinetic abilities to throw his sword and pierce an enemy with it, causing it to wiggle and inflict additional damage so Dante can focus on using other weapons at the same time. He then uses his power to summon the sword back. Has done this with Rebellion and Force Edge, however stopping a motorcycle mid-air proves he has minor TK ability. FP Victories Kratos (God of War) - Kratos Profile (Ignoring the Kratos fanwanking fantard) Master Chief (Halo) - Master Chief Profile Venom (Marvel) - Venom Profile Deadpool (Marvel) - Deadpool Profile Hellboy (Hellboy) - Hellboy Profile Jiro Mockizuki (Black Blood Brothers) Inuyasha and Sesshomaru (Inuyasha) - Inuyasha Profile, Sesshomaru Profile (was allied with Vergil although Dante could possibly solo) Vash the Stampede (Trigun) Uchiha Itachi (Naruto) Kharn the Betrayer (Warhammer 40K) - Kharn Profile Alucard (Castlevania) - Alucard Profile (was allied with Vampire Hunter D while Alucard was alllied with Alucard (Hellsing), although Vampire Hunter D could solo Team 2) Drizzt Do'Urden (Forgotten Realms) - Drizzt Do' Urden Profile FP Defeats (Dante's SMT feats were ignored in all of these fights) Alucard (Hellsing) - Alucard Profile (Has been done so many times to the point where it's not even funny anymore) Wolverine (Marvel) - Wolverine Profile Bayonetta (Bayonetta) - Bayonetta Profile Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) - Ichigo Kurosaki Profile Iron Man (Marvel) God Enel (One Peice) Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy VII) - Cloud Strife Profile (was allied with Kratos and still lost while Cloud was allied with Link, although Dante would stomp Link not that it mattered since Cloud would solo anyways, also ignoring the Kratos fanwanking fucktards) Goku (Dragonball Z) Luke Skywalker (Star Wars) - Luke Skywalker Profile Vampire Hunter D (Vampire Hunter D) (was allied with Laharl while D was allied with Alucard, Dante was agreed to die within the first three seconds of the match starting anyways) Lobo (DC Comics) (although Dante should win now due to the n52 retcon which renders Lobo featless) Wonder Woman (DC Comics) Negi Springfield (Mahou Sensei Negima) Umar (Marvel) Spawn (Image Comics) - Spawn Profile (has been done several times) HST Gauntlet (Naruto, Bleach and One Peice) (was allied with Vampire Hunter D, Alucard, Ryu Hayabusa and Kratos, Dante ranked at least mid tier HST level, losing only to the high tiers of all 3 verses) Inconclusive Matches Sephiroth (Final Fantasy VII) - Sephiroth Profile Cole McGrath (Infamous) - Cole McGrath Profile (match was divided into two rounds, Dante won the first and Cole won the second) 'Respect Thread(s)' Dante Respect Thread (still needs a shit ton of work) Category:Character Profiles Category:Devil May Cry Characters